percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 5
Chapter 5 'Theresa ' "Do you have it or not Stoll?" Theresa placed her hands on her hips. "I think you're asking the wrong question here snow white. The question is 'How much is it Stoll?'" Travis said, looking behind the door of the Hermes Cabin. "Are you going to give me the soda or not?" Theresa tapped her foot impatiently. "Depends, you willing to pay the price?" "And what is this said price?" "How 'bout a kiss?" "How about a kick to the nuts?" Theresa offered. "On the cheek?" "To the left nut?" Travis sighed. "Fine, just because I'm a good guy I'll it to ya for free." The son of Hermes disappeared into his cabin. When he returned, he had a six-pack of soda in his hands. "Thank you." Theresa feigned a bow. Travis pointed using his chin. "Whose Goth boy?" Theresa turned around, Christopher stood behind her. He gave Travis an awkward wave. "I'm Christopher." "Unclaimed?" Travis asked. "Yeah." "Well if you had come here a year ago we would be cabinmates along with Snow white over here." Travis explained. "But then after the whole Olympus-Titan war thing, the Gods were forced to vow to get claim all their kids and cabins were made for each one of them." Travis shrugged. "Your parents must have missed the memo. Whose your godly parent? Mom or dad?" Christopher's poker face was flawless, but his posture was not. "I don't know. I was an orphan for all my life." "Sucks. Don't worry about it, most of us were." Travis nodded. "Well it's been fun but we gotta go." Theresa pulled Christopher with her. "Hey remember to use protection!" Travis shouted after them. Christopher raised his eyebrow. "Protection? Like shields and stuff?" Theresa laughed. "Looks like you have a lot of things to learn Goth Boy." Theresa led him to the beach, she let go of his hand and started digging into sand. Christopher knelt beside her. "You digging for the nuts you saved for the winter?" "Haha." Theresa smiled. She dug out a small wooden box. "Seems like a lot of protection just for nuts." Christopher noted. Theresa took a cloth from the box and stuffed it into his mouth. "Shut up Chris." Christopher spat out the cloth as Theresa pulled out a mat and spread it across the sand. Theresa sat down and patted the space beside her. Chris sat down beside her. "Charmed. Truly." Theresa pulled out a can of soda and handed it to him and then took one for herself. "So what's the problem with smuggling soda into camp?" Christopher took a gulp from the can. "Outside stuff aren't allowed in camp. The Stoll brothers are our master smugglers, being children of the god of Thieves after all." "Hey Chris?" "What's up?" "When you fought Michael earlier, you do realise you just beat a demigod that had spent years in combat training right? Where did learn to fight?" Theresa asked. Christoper took a long gulp from the can, then crushed it between his fingers. "In the orphanage there were a couple of bullies. There you didn't tell the keepers that you got beat up; it was a matter of pride. Either you learn to beat up, or get beaten up." Theresa didn't respond, she didn't know what to say. She had lived a much more peaceful life with her father who was a painter. The problems she ever had were just the monster attacks that happened recently. "You don't have to feel bad." Christopher told her. "What?" "You don't have to feel bad, it's not your fault that you had a relaxing life and I had a tough one. No matter the troubles I've faced, I would never trade the life I had for anything less." "You don't wish to be a normal guy? Just go to school, have friends and get a girlfriend?" Theresa questioned. Christopher snorted. "If I had that, I would have never been the person I am today." Christopher turned to her. "And I would never have met you." Theresa felt her cheeks flush and Christopher's expression of confusion. He turned away quickly, as if he didn't mean to say those words. "Christopher? How is it that I've only met you for a few hours and I'm more comfortable with you than with the people I've known for a year now?" Christopher turned to her. "I don't know. Maybe fate? Maybe we're bound together by some old spell or something." "Would that be a bad thing?" Christopher leaned towards her. "Wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to me." He was close to her, too close. The distance couldn't mean anything but intimacy. Theresa's cheeks were still flushed, she prayed that Chris wouldn't notice. "Theresa!" Silena's voice materialised behind them. Christoper backed away from her and pretended nothing had happened. Theresa stood up to greet her friend. "Hey Silena, got your errand done?" "Yup." Silena observed Christopher as he stood up. "I see you've already taken him to your secret spot." "Secret spot?" Christopher raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." Silena pointed towards the back of the cabins behind them. "No one comes here, its too far away from Civilisation." "Makes sense." Christopher watched as Silena circled him like a hawk. "Tess? She's looking at me weird." Christopher complained. "She does that to all guys don't worry." Theresa smiled. Silena took a step back, her fingers on her chin; contemplating on how much to score him. Christopher spread out his arms. "So did I pass?" "Hmm. A bit scrawny." Silena noted. Christopher snorted irritantly. "Bad boy. Can hold a fight. Easy on the eyes. I think he's a perfect match to you Theresa." "What?!" She demanded. She covered her cheeks to cover her blush. "I'm not- He's not- We're not together Silena." Christopher feigned shock and hurt. "How dare you? Did we not confess our love for each other earlier?" Thereas stamped her foot in frustration and Silena laughed. "I can see you're going to be an interesting person to be around." Silena remarked. "Come on, let's go. It's almost dinner time." "Dinner?" Theresa became increasingly aware of the setting sun. "No. No." She turned to Silena and her friend took notice to panic in her eyes. "Hey Christopher how about I show you where the dining pavilion is." Silena noted. But Christopher wasn't paying attention to her. "Tess?" He grabbed her arm. "You okay?" Theresa looked into his brown eyes. No poker face or act hid his emotions, genuine worry filled them. Theresa decided that his eyes were really pretty, they reminded her of a small and warm flame. For a moment, she lost herself in their brown depths. ''Like coffee. ''She decided. "Tess? Talk to me." "I'm fine Christopher. I just have..to do something." Theresa smiled weakly at him. Silena tugged on his hand. "Come on. Let's go." Christopher looked reluctant to let her go, but did it anyway. "I'll see you later Chris." Theresa told him as she ran away from the oncoming darkness. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 6|Next Chapter---->]] Years from now someone will ask me if I know you. I’ll pause, smile and say that I used too 15:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Chapter Page